mo_ni_ren_shengfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
教程
任务详细信息（Task Information In Detail） 此任务的截止时间为无限期。完成该教程以自由探索模拟城镇。 This task has an unlimited duration. Complete this tutorial and Sim Town is yours to explore. 购买一个马桶（Buy A Toilet） 走了好久才到小镇，路上竟然连厕所都没有！更糟糕的是，建筑工忘了给这座房子安“马桶”！不过还好，您可以去家庭商店买一个。看见屏幕底部那个闪烁的按钮了吧？点击它进入商店并购买一个马桶！ That was a long trip into town without toilet stops! What's worse is the builders forgot to put a toilet in this house! Luckily, you can buy one in the home store. See that pulsing button at the bottom of the screen? Tap it to enter the home store and buy a toilet! 使用马桶（Use A Toilet） 马桶装好了，该做正事了。点击马桶让您的模拟市民去“卸货”。注意：如果您的模拟市民无法够到马桶，请进入家庭商店，然后点击马桶移动它。 Now that the toilet is in place, it's time to take care of business. Tap on the toilet and get your Sim to use it. Note: If your Sim can't get to the toilet, enter the home store and tap on the toilet to move it. 在洗手池里洗手（Wash Hands In A Sink） 呼！您的模拟市民感觉无比畅快，但同时也把手弄脏了。让模拟市民去洗手池洗手！点击洗手池并选择“洗手”。 Phew! Your Sim feels much better but now has dirty hands. Wash your Sim's hands at the sink! Tap the sink and choose "Wash Hands". 扩展一个房间（Expand A Room） 干净的双手，干净的家！说到家，它太棒了，但是感觉还是狭小了一点。来修整一下吧！前往家庭商店选择“房间”标签，点击一面墙然后拖动，以扩展房间。 Clean hands and a clean home! Speaking of the home, it looks great but feels a little cramped. Time to renovate! Go to the home store and choose the "Rooms" tab, then tap on a wall and drag to expand the room. 添加地板（Add Flooring） 现在您的模拟市民可以舒展下身体了！将这间房子打造出全新面貌吧！前往家庭商店并选择“地板”标签！ Now your Sim can really stretch their legs! Give the house a new look! Go to the home store and choose the "Floors" tab. 增加壁纸（Add Some Wallpaper） 看上去好多了！现在使用一些新壁纸装点房间！前往家庭商店，选择“壁纸”标签，挑选壁纸，然后点击一个房间进行装饰！ Much better! Now complement the room with some new wallpaper! Go to the home store and choose the "Walls" tab, then select some wallpaper and tap a room to apply it! 买一盏灯（Buy A Lamp） 这个家越来越好看了！如果这里不这么昏暗就能变得好看！加些灯光会让您的模拟市民在家里摸得着路。从家庭商店中购买一盏灯吧！ This home is looking better every minute! Or it would do if it weren't so dark in here! Some lighting would help your Sim find their way around. Buy a lamp from the home store! 移动一件物品（Move An Object） 那盏灯很棒，但是这个房间的“风水”有点怪！点击家庭商店按钮，然后点击一件物品选择它，将它移动到更好的位置！ That lamp is great but there's something about the chi of the room that seems odd. Tap on the home store button, then tap on an object to select it and move it to a better position! 在衣柜浏览衣服（Browse Clothes In The Wardrobe） 这所房子看上去棒极了！它太棒了，以至于您的模拟市民不知道他们的打扮是不是一样棒。是衣服还是发型？最好去看看。退出家庭商店，前往衣柜并选择“浏览衣服”，让您的模拟市民穿出今天的最佳搭配。 The house is looking great! So good, in fact, that your Sim isn't sure what they're wearing is as good. Is it the clothes? The hair? Best check to be sure. Exit the home store, go to the wardrobe and choose "Browse Clothes" to make sure your Sim looks just right for the day. 买一块园艺土地（Buy A Garden Patch） 真漂亮！现在您的模拟市民和他们的家看上去棒极了！让他们收拾一下花园吧。从家庭商店的“树木、植物和花卉”专区买一块园艺土地。 Very sharp! Now that your Sim and their home looks so good, get them to work on the garden. Buy a garden patch from the "Trees, Plants & Flowers" section of the home store. 种植一些灯笼椒（Grow Some Bell Peppers） 非常好！现在去搞点园艺种植吧。点击新的园艺土地，然后选择“灯笼椒”。灯笼椒长成后，点击图标即可收获它们。 Great! Now let's do some gardening. Tap your new garden patch and select "Bell Peppers". Once they finish growing, tap the bell pepper icons to harvest them. 领取您的每日奖励（Claim Your Daily Reward） 很好！做园艺是挣取模拟币的好办法。嘿，邮件来了！点击房子前面的信箱，然后按下“领取”按钮来收取您的每日奖励！ Great work! Gardening is a fantastic way to earn simoleons. Hey, the mail just arrived! Tap on the mailbox at the front of the house and hit the "Claim" button to get your daily reward! 在城镇地图上获得收入（Collect Revenue On The Town Map） 嘿，是一封信！上面说城镇里的每个建筑都能产生收入或经验值，包括您的模拟市民之家！点击屏幕下方的“城镇地图”按钮，然后点击房子来进行收取。 Hey, it's a letter! It says that every building in town generates revenue or XP, including your Sim's home! Select the Town map button at the bottom of the screen, then tap the house to collect from it. 建造一个工作地点（消防局）［Build A Workspace（Fire Station）］ 看看这地方有多大！如果您的模拟市民要装点好这地方，他们还真得需要一份工作！前往城镇地图并建造消防局。别忘了快速完成建造！这次是免费的！ Just look at the size of this place! If your Sim wants to make it work here, they're going to need a job. Go to the town map and build the fire station. Don't forget to quick complete the construction! This one's free! 让一位模拟市民在消防局工作（Get A Sim A Job At The Fire Station） 在城镇工作是赚取模拟币的最佳方式了！让您的模拟市民去工作！打开“职业”面板，然后点击“公文包”图标为模拟市民选一个工作。 Working in town is one of the best ways to earn simoleons. Get your Sim that job! Open the "Careers" panel, and then tap on the "Briefcase" icon to choose a job for your Sim. 增加一位新模拟市民（Add A New Sim） 您听见什么没？隔壁有动静！前往城镇地图，点击“添加家庭”图标以增加一位模拟市民，然后点击“生活方式积分”图标立即免费完成房子的建造！ Do you hear something? Someone is moving in next door. Go to the Town map and tap on the "Add Home" icon to add a new Sim, then tap on the lifestyle points icon to finish construction of the house instantly for free! 使用杯型蛋糕让一位模拟市民精神焕发（Inspire A Sim By Using A Cupcake） 搬到城镇让您的模拟市民疲劳不堪。用杯型蛋糕让他们振奋一下！用一块杯型蛋糕让模拟市民“精神焕发”。 Moving into town took a lot out of your Sim. Cheer them up instantly with a cupcake! Use a cupcake to "Inspire" your Sim. 从物品栏放置一个时钟（Place A Clock From The Inventory） 嗯......如果您的模拟市民没有时间观念，就不会按时上班。幸运的是，消防站工作人员留下了一份乔迁之礼，一个现代挂钟。前往家庭商店，选择“物品栏”图标，然后将现代挂钟放在模拟市民的房屋中。 Hmm... your Sims won't get to work on time if they don't know what time it is. Luckily, the fire station crew left a housewarming gift - a modern wall clock. Access the home store, select the "Inventory" icon and place the modern wall clock somewhere in your Sim's house. 打开模拟跟踪器（Open Simtracker） 太棒了！是时候让两个新邻居见面了！看到屏幕上闪烁的按钮了吗？点击它打开模拟跟踪器。 Great! It's time for your two new neighbors to meet! See that pulsing button on the screen? Tap it to open the Simtracker. 呼叫一位模拟市民（Call A Sim Over） 在模拟跟踪器中点击模拟市民名字旁边的哨子图标，呼叫他们前往当前场景。开始吧！点击哨子现在就把他们叫过来！ Tap the whistle icon next to your Sim's name in the Simtracker to call them to the current scene. Go ahead! Tap the whistle to call them over now! 切换模拟市民（Switch Sim Selection） 为模拟市民选择合适的工作是快乐模拟人生的一个重要部分！选择头上没有绿钻（晶椎）的模拟市民，然后点击他们名字右边的“交换选择”按钮。 Selecting the right Sim for the right job is an essential part of Sim life. Tap the Sim without a green diamond（Plumbob）over their head and then tap the swap selection button to the right of their name. 对一名模拟市民开玩笑（Be Funny To A Sim） 第一印象很重要，我们要在冷场前让这两个人尽快熟识起来。点击您的模拟市民，然后选择“幽默相待”互动选项以开始交谈。 First impressions are important, so get these two acquainted quickly before it starts getting awkward. Tap on your Sim and choose the "Be Funny" interaction to start up a conversation. 建造公园（Build The Park） 既然您的模拟市民已经搬进来了，并且见过了他们的邻居，他们需要在城镇里找一个安静的地方进行放松。类似于公园的地方！打开城镇地图并建造公园！ Now that your Sims are moved in and have met their neighbor, they'll need a peaceful location to relax in Town. Somewhere like a park! Go to the Town map and build the park. Category:特殊任务